FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25' ---- When the ScorchClan cats had left, Copperdusk twitched her tail lightly as she padded back out from the warriors' den. Frozenstream sat down, and Bluekit ran out of the nursery, asking his father: "Were those cats scary?" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:16, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (Stormpaw and Emberpaw are in camp now.) Birchstar nodded after the ScorchClan cats left, and leapt onto the LavaRock. I almost forgot Adderpaw and Spottedpaws' apprentice ceremonies.. ''Lifting his head to speak loud and clear, the leader shook out his brown tabby fur, awaiting for the Clan to gather. Redfur, hearing Birchstar's call, pricked his ears in alert. ''Must be a warrior ceremony. ''"Adderpaw, Spottedpaw, please step forward," Birchstar meowed, dipping his head in acknowledgement to the two cats. "Today, both of you will become Warriors. I expect that your mentors trained you well, and have made you into great warriors. Adderpaw, you will now be known as Adderfang." Taking a deep breath, the leader continued: "And Spottedpaw, you will now be known as Spottedpetal. The Clan honors the both of you're hard work and doings to the Clan." Birchstar prepared to leap off the LavaRock, pricking his ears at the Clan's yowling of encouragement. "Adderfang, Adderfang, Spottedpetal, Spottedpetal!" Redfur smiled, joining in with the crowds' chanting. Birchstar then openend his jaws to speak for his kits, but realized only one was there. ''Where was Emberpaw, Stormpaw, and Shadowpaw? ''Emberpaw returned to camp, poking her head through a large bush. "Stormpaw! We're going to become Warriors!" Shadowpaw trailed after them boredly, spitting insults at Stormpaw and sneering at him. Flamestar22 20:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit had gone outside to see the ceremony, and was very envious of Adderfang and Spottedpetal. ''Why can't I be a warrior??? -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:42, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (These two are just sad right now)Falconkit, worried, ran towards the entrance of camp. "Stormwillow! Stormwillow is hurt!" she wailed, tears flowing down her face. "Anyone! Take care of her!" There was surprising intensity in the kit's voice. Stormwillow, meanwhile, struggled to stand and didn't know she was worsening her condition every time she tried. Eventually she could do no more, her whole body hurting. She lay with her head beside Falconkit, who proceeded to inspect her mother. Gasping, Falconkit shrank down in sobs. "Stormwillow!" Her cry of anguish was followed by a yowl of sadness from Streampaw, who had walked out of the nursery. Stormwillow's two daughters sat by their mother's side, sobbing. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream decided to see what was going on. Leaving Bluekit and Silverkit alone - they would be fine for a short amount of time anyway - he went to see Stormwillow. As he reached there, he mewed to Streampaw: "Come on... let's go take her to the medicine den... she's not going to die, I'll tell you that..." But as soon as he said the words, he felt unsure. What if I lied? -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:52, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Spottedpetal and Adderfang stood vigil. ----Grasskit watched eagerly. He wanted to be a warrior, too, someday. His eyes fell apon Spottedpetal. She's beautiful... Thunderheart 21:14, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw shook violently, her younger half-sister still crying. Stormwillow fell unconcious, exhausted. "Save her." Falconkit's meow was intense and hard with anger. "Save her or I'll never forgive this Clan!" Stormwillow's wounds were deep and several bones were either broken or sprained. "Save her," Falconkit muttered. "Save her!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:29, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw ignored his brother's annoying remarks on the way back to camp. But, seconds before he entered into the view of the Clan, he stepped on Shadowpaw's front paws before bounding ahead, following Emberpaw quickly. Hiddenshade and Frostleaf still haven't shown up...Something must be wrong. Stormpaw quickly shifted, grooming his dark pelt, which made his blue eyes stand out greatly. Cardinalblaze raced to her first litter, helping them clean themselves up before their mentions.Silverstar 21:43, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Wolfclaw and Silverstorm hurried over to Stormwillow's side, picking up the queen. They slowly walked to the medicine den, where Wrenflight slept peacefully. Streampaw walked over to Stormpaw. "Did you hear? Stormwillow's hurt and Falconkit is so worried, the poor thing." She chuckled as her kits tackled her, Icekit and Swiftkit hanging onto her back. "Off me, you two! I'll play later!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:58, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe rushed towards Stormwillow, giving her littermate a worried glance. "Stormwillow, you should go see Jasminepetal. Surely she should know how to help you." Birchstar shifted slightly, sighing in relief as he spotted his kits. Good, they're here.. ''"Stormpaw, Emberpaw, Scarletpaw, and Shadowpaw, please step forward." Emberpaw crouched down with a shiver. "Stormpaw.." She murmered. "Shadowpaw.. there's something you need to know.." She whispered. "He's training in the Dark Forest!" She hoped her voice wasn't to loud, but raised it enough that Stormpaw could hear clearly. Flamestar22 22:07, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream padded alongside his mate, while Copperdusk sat near the front of the crowd, as she watched Birchstar call his kits up. She was finally seeing her apprentice become a warrior... something her own mentor, Flightheart, never got to see. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:09, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar twitched his whiskers and let out a sigh of relief. ''Good, they're here.. ''Birchstar gave Stormpaw a proud look, gesturing his son to step forward. "Stormpaw, I have trained you well for the last few moons, and I expect that you have learned alot from me." The chestnut-brown tabby leader began, "You will now be known as Stormrage. StarClan honors you bravery and honor to the Clan, and promotes you as a full Warrior of FlameClan." He gave Stormpaw, now Storm''rage ''a lick on the forehead, letting out a pleased purr. Emberpaw inched away from Shadowpaw, giving him a smug look. Shadowpaw rolled his eyes, and only smirked slightly. Birchstar then called Scarletpaw up. "Scarletpaw, you will now be known as Scarletflame." He gave her a loving, warm gree gaze, purring quietly. "Emberpaw, you will now be known as Emberwish, and Shadowpaw, you will now be known as Shadowpelt." Dipping his head, he then looked down at Stormrage and Shadowpelt in worry. ''Why are they both covered in blood? '' Flamestar22 22:27, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk started cheering. "Scarletflame!" she started, cheering for her former apprentice. "Stormrage! Emberwish! Shadowpelt!" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:28, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Redfur groomed his thick, mottled red fur, and joined the Clan's chanting. Purring, he raised his head to look at Birchstar. ''They'll make great Warriors. '' Flamestar22 22:30, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream looked up from where he was with Streampaw and her family, who was still taking Stormwillow over to the medicine den. ''I remember when I was an apprentice, and they were kits... he thought, remembering the time when Stormrage - then Stormkit - was thinking about going after the then Birchtail's patrol that was trying to save Mapleshine. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Falconkit sighed as Stormwillow shifted in her sleep. Wrenflight, finally waking up, muttered, "What...?" Streampaw smiled. "Stormrage! Scarletflame! Shadowpelt! Emberwish!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:42, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream joined his mate in the cheering, their four kits at their paws. Silverkit nudged Bluekit, which annoyed the blue-gray cat greatly, so he shuffled as far away as possibke from his sister, and ended up sitting next to Icekit. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage let out a proud purr, the massive tom keeping a tall, strong stance, despite the spots of blood on his pelt from his brother. He didn't seem to care. Scarletflame let out a warm purr, her eyes bright with happiness, while their mother cheered their name as loud as she could.Silverstar 23:37, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt gave Stormrage an angered glance, and prepared himself to stalk away. Emberwish then nudged Stormrage, sighing. "We should tell them," She murmered, looking up at Birchstar and Cardinalblaze. Flamestar22 23:42, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit rose onto her hind legs. "When can I become an apprentice, Daddy?" she whined. Frozenstream sighed, and slowly moved Silverkit away, not replying to his daughter's question, because he himself wasn't really sure of the answer. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:43, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Sighing, Streampaw seemed stressed and concerned as she glanced in Stormwillow's direction. She's still fighting for her life. She fights for it every single day. Fighting for her freedom here...fighting for happiness, for love, for more. Streampaw still gazed in her mother's direction. StarClan, save her! She needs your blessings once more! Falconkit narrowed her eyes. "Jasminepetal!" she yowled, annoyance causing the impatient and angry lash of her tail against Stormwillow's side. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 02:38, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit burrowed into Streampaw's side, suspecting that something was up with his mother. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:06, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw sighed and lowered herself down to look at Stormwillow. Her mind was thinking about Stormwillow...Stress burrowed into her gaze. She lowered her head and sighed again. Come on, Jasminepetal! I won't forgive you if she dies! When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:07, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe let out a loud call of agony before burrying his face into his mothers' fur. "Stormwillow.. you're gonna be just fine.." He choked on his own words, unsure if they were true or not. Flamestar22 13:56, May 17, 2015 (UTC) "No." Streampaw narrowed her eyes. "No! I won't take this anymore! The medicine cats have been a little too busy with their own lives! I will not stay if they think that they can leave their Clanmates!" She pushed herself to her paws, glaring at Firestripe. "Gather a patrol. We're getting Frostleaf and Jasminepetal." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 14:02, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe quickly nodded, and lashed his tail as he called out the names of a few cats. "Blazeflame, Longleg, Sunstorm!" He called, then taking a breath to finish off: "Copperdusk, Mapleshine, Hawktalon, Redfur!" His voice rung loudly through the clearing, hoping that the cats he had called would come. Flamestar22 14:11, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (Stormver, knock it off, I have a life outside of the rp. Secondly, I already said hundreds of times that Frostleaf's in the middle of a plot, i'm not going to drop everything. You sould politely message me and say: Hey Whiskers, could you please post with Jasminepetal?) Jasminepetal woke up.Silverstar 14:36, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (I'm just going along with the rp, sorry if I rushed you, Whiskers..) Birchstar watched his two kits, Stormrage and Emberwish whisper. "Something wrong?" He asked, leaping off of the LavaRock to face his two kits. "Well.." Emberwish meowed, nudging Stormrage. "..You tell him.." Flamestar22 14:43, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (I did leave something on your talk already and my point there was that the medicine cats were needed. Please just cool off, let's not start another argument. Problem solved.) Streampaw quietly slipped inside the nursery, knowing her defiant message only expressed her thoughts on the actions of the medicine cats. Grunting, she glanced in Stormwillow's direction and shut her eyes, falling asleep within moments. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 15:32, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk cocked her head. "I swore that Jasminepetal was in her and Frostleaf's den, last time I looked..." she mewed. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:28, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart watched Grasskit, who seemed to be swooning. He curiously followed his gaze to Spottedpetal, and suddenly, in a flash, Thunderheart's eyes shut closed and he collapsed. Grasskit and Riverkit stared, horrified. "Daddy!" Riverkit and Grasskit squealed together. Meanwhile, in dream-land, Thunderheart saw no difference into with which he was stationed and visualizing. To him, he was still eyeing Spottedpetal curiously. He looked up. He saw his mother - Blazepelt - descending from StarClan and sitting next to Spottedpetal. Blazepelt looked longingly at Thunderheart, then at Grasskit. "Thunderheart, you still don't get it, do you? Your legacy must live on! Kin of an enemy, friend of an enemy, becomes an enemy, and evil may threaten the legacy!" Blazepelt hissed, then stared at the surrounding cats, and yowled fiercely. Her eyes shot red, and Thunderheart's heart thumped. He couldn't move. "Help!" Thunderheart cried. "Some one!" Suddenly, his eyes fixed on a distorted picture of a certain brown she-cat, who was below his worst enemy - Shadowstep. Thunderheart 21:35, May 18, 2015 (UTC) (:o is that Falconkit?) Falconkit's eyes narrowed to slits. "Wrenflight," she muttered, turning towards the black tom. "Do me a huge favor and treat my mother!" He leaped up at the sight of Stormwillow, his paws scrambling to grab herbs to treat the unconscious silver queen. He snarled, "Why didn't you wake me earlier? She's almost gone now!" Falconkit sobbed loudly, tears flowing down her face. Wrenflight's fur bristled as he placed herbs onto Stormwillow's wounds. Her blood stained the moss, soaking it throughly. "Come on, Wrenflight! You have to save her!" Falconkit yowled, crying even harder as her mother's breath slowed. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:51, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe looked at his father questionly. "If you loved her, you would save her instead of leaving her to die!" Blossomstripe heard her mates cry and rushed to his side. "..Thunderheart?" She asked, nudging him. "W-what's wrong?" Scared for her mate, she lied her head on him, purring in comfort. Flamestar22 22:26, May 18, 2015 (UTC) "She won't die," came Wrenflight's angered response. "I saved her once and I'll save her again!" He frantically pressed the herbs into Stormwillow's wounds. "She won't lose any more blood. She should be okay, but Falconkit-" the tom turned toward the brown tabby kit-"until Stormwillow is better, you can't nurse from her. We can't risk anything after this massive blood loss. Falconkit, I'm sorry, but the only other queen known to have enough milk is Cardinalblaze. Streampaw's kits are starting to eat prey and Blossomstripe's kits are doing the same. Cardinalblaze is the last option and the only open one." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:38, May 18, 2015 (UTC) (Birchstar says hella no to that) "What about Blossomstripe?" Asked Firestripe. "She's still nursing, and she still has plenty of milk to nurse five more litters of kits!" Flamestar22 22:57, May 18, 2015 (UTC) (Stormwillow's response: She'll die. Die. Freaking nurse her or say goodbye to me and my family. -lifts paw in sleep threateningly-) "Blossomstripe's kits are only a few days older than Streampaw's!" Wrenflight hissed. "Stormwillow's not going to be waking up anytime soon. Streampaw's kits are eating prey and Blossomstripe's kits are too close to having prey themselves." He shook unsteadily on his paws, his eyes expressing his stress and anger. "Just do it, okay? Falconkit and her brother will die without milk." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:08, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe yowled through clenched teeth. "Cardinalblaze won't be willing! And how do you think Birchstar would react? Both of them hate Stormwillow!" Flamestar22 23:44, May 18, 2015 (UTC) "W-well..." Wrenflight widened his eyes. "T-the k-kits will die, and if she wakes up finding them dead..." He shuddered. "She'll be a killer. She'd be so mad, so angry, so ready to kill. She'd hate us all, and after what she's been through, she isn't worthy of going down as a traitor." Falconkit rubbed against the black tom's side. "I'm hungry!" she yowled. "Do it," Wrenflight meowed sternly. "Go on. Call them. Go on, call them!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:03, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe sighed. "Blossomstripe still has enough milk, and I'm sure she'd be fine with it. Cardinalblaze, on the other hand.." His voice trailed off slowly, his ears flattening. "She's expecting kits of her own, so I'm sure she wouldn't be very pleased to nurse someone other than her own. Just call Blossomstripe!" Blossomstripe nudged her mate, pricking her ears at the alarmed sound of her name. Flamestar22 00:09, May 19, 2015 (UTC) "There wouldn't be an issue if Cardinalblaze was willing to take Falconkit and Ashkit in," Wrenflight hissed to himself. I'm ready to give up my life for these kits! Narrowing her eyes and walking towards Birchstar, Silverstorm muttered, "Look, they're arguing about Stormwillow's kits. I think that you should see what's going on." She heard snipets of "Cardinalblaze" and "Blossomstripe". When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:17, May 19, 2015 (UTC) (Streampaw's kits are older than Blossomstripe's... it was mentioned on one post that it was the opposite.) Frozenstream put one paw over one ear as he sat by Streampaw. "You both are right," he pointed out. "We all know that Birchstar and Cardinalblaze aren't the biggest fan of Stormwillow, but even though Blossomstripe would possibly be willing to, her milk will soon be drying up..." The wight tom sighed. "I reckon they should go to Blossomstripe until her milk dries up, and if Stormwillow isn't better by then, Cardinalblaze can look after them." Frozenstream's blue gaze swept over the group of cats. "This is just an idea, I'll remind you of that right now," he added, before another cat decided to inference that this would be the final idea. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:32, May 19, 2015 (UTC) (Blossomstripe's kits are only a few days younger than Streampaw's.) Falconkit started to cry again. "Just stop! Wrenflight is right!" She panted, hunger causing the small shake. "Stormwillow would take any kit in! Just take me to Cardinalblaze!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 09:29, May 19, 2015 (UTC) "That's Stormwillow," Muttered Firestripe. "I agree with Frozenstream as well. Blossomstripe I'm sure would be more than willing. Cardinalblaze, on the other hand.." Birchstar whirled around to face Silverstorm. "What about it?" Flamestar22 10:47, May 19, 2015 (UTC) "Fine." Wrenflight turned back to his patient. "Fine then. Have it your way." Falconkit sighed and unsteadily leaned against his side. So...hungry... Silverstorm glanced toward the medicine den, her ears pricked. "Stormwillow has had a massive blood loss and her kits need a foster mother with milk. Streampaw's kits are already old enough to eat prey and I'm pretty sure that Blossomstripe's will soon follow." She glanced towards the nursery. "That leaves one queen..." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:02, May 19, 2015 (UTC) (No, it isn't Falconkit...it's the daughter of Shadowstep...who is yet to be revealed, but I will drop little hints) Thunderheart woke with a stir and yowled in agony. He looked around furiously, and when he saw that Grasskit was safe, he calmed down. He looked at his mate. "I...I had a dream..." he stammered. Spottedpetal, bewildered, ran to the kits to see that they were okay. She longed for the day she herself would have kits. She loved kits! Adderfang walked to Thunderheart. "What is it?" Adderfang meowed. Spottedpetal walked to Grasskit and Riverkit, who were still afraid. "Are you two okay?" she meowed calmly. The two kits nodded, grateful that Spottedpetal cared. Thunderheart 14:11, May 19, 2015 (UTC) "What about, dear?" Blossomestripe asked, worry clouding her gaze. Birchstar cocked his head, looking at Silverstorm tiredly. "And? Who else do you supposed does the nursing?" He then thought of his mate, and how she was soon to expect his kits. No, I refurse to let her! ''Firestripe flattenend his ears, letting out a small frown. "Sorry, but I think it's in your best intrest. I don't want Birchstar going crazy again over something we can easily avoid." Primrosekit stood beside Riverkit and Grasskit, sighing. ''Shouldn't are apprentice ceremonies be soon?? ''Meanwhile, Whitepaw gratefully gazed at the sky, yet he revealed a large frown on his face. ''Why did both of my parents have to die!? '' Flamestar22 20:21, May 19, 2015 (UTC) "Just get Blossomstripe!" Wrenflight yowled loudly. The rumble of Falconkit's stomach followed. "Hurry! She needs to nurse!" Silverstorm turned away. "You ''don't want Falconkit, Ashkit, and Stormwillow to survive, do you?!? You want them to die just to leave Cardinalblaze with less kits. Don't you care if two innocent kits that have chances to become leader one day die?!?" She turned around one last time, her gaze full of anger, and trotted to the warriors' den. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:45, May 19, 2015 (UTC) "Blossomstripe!" Firestripe hollered, repeating his loud anthem numerous times. "Blossomstripe!" Blossomstripe pricked her ears, frightenend by the sudden call of her name. She walked over to the source, giving Firestripe a questioning gaze. "Falconkit and Ashkit need to be nursed!" Birchstar let out a low growl. How dare Silverstorm accused him of Stormwillow and her kit's deaths! Flamestar22 20:53, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart sighed. He would have to tell his mate later. He saw Spottedpaw cheering up Grasskit, Riverkit, and Primrosekit. He noted how easily she cheered Grasskit. He then remembered how he had been swooning over her earlier. He can't grow up that fast! Thunderheart sighed. ----Riverclaw returned to camp, where Featherspirit was waiting, frustrated. "Where were you?" Thunderheart 21:18, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe widend her eyes. ''Why choose me? ''She heaved a heavy sigh, and quickly got into position. "Hurry!" Firestripe yowled, his voice intense and loud. Blossomstripe lied on her back, awaiting for the two kits to join her. ''I hope this doesn't seem to awkward.. but anything for my Clan will do. '' Flamestar22 21:48, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Riverclaw stammered. "Uh..." Featherspirit was annoyed. "Why weren't you here for Adderfang's warrior ceremony? You knew it was going to happen!" she spat. ----Grasskit, in utmost surprise to Riverkit and Spottedpetal, rubbed against Spottedpetal. "Uhh..." Spottedpetal meowed. Thunderheart 21:52, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan